A memorable day
by GoliathGuitar
Summary: A fanfiction about Kotoha's birthday
1. A day off

A memorable day

Pairing: Takeru/Kotoha

Rate: T (I guess)

Note: This is a story about my favorite couple in shinkenger. A fanfiction about Kotoha's birthday. My first fanfic. Enjoy!(Sorry for my bad English, fix me if I have any mistake, thanks^^)

Chap 1: A day-off

"Kotoha!...Kotoha!...Kotoha!", Ryunosuke is sitting next to Kotoha, waving his hand in front of her face, but she still silent like a statue, don't even a blinked. Ryunosuke looks down in disappoint and then look at Mako.

"Mako….You're good at making people feel better, do something!"

Mako just nodded , "Let me try"

Ryunosuke stood up, made way for Mako, then come to Genta and Chiaki

"Poor Kotoha" Ryunosuke spoke out

"Yeah", Genta said, "By the way, don't you see how serious Take-chan was, I've never seen him like that before. It's so scary."

"Right", Ryunosuke exclaimed, "Let go find Tono-sama and talk to him"

Both Genta and Chiaki smacked his head.

"Itai~~, what was that for?", Ryunosuke asked angrily

"Baka, Ryu-san, you know Takeru, he won't care about what we say, we can't change his mind, that stone guy…..", Chiaki shook his head and sighed, "Sometime I think Takeru don't have feeling, I think his heart cover in ice….."

"Chiaki! Don't talk about Tono like that! Be more respectful!" Ryunosuke warned

Chiaki just ignored him and started to think, "Let see, right now, we have 3 problems. First, we have a day-off today. Second, the confuse one, why Takeru don't allow us to celebrate Kotoha's birthday for her. And the last, the more confuse one, why he ordered that all of us have to go-out tonight and not come back before midnight, except Kotoha…"

Mako suddenly appeared next to him and nodded "Yeah….it's weird, isn't it?"

Chiaki jump "WHAT THE….Mako-san, you give me a heart attack", He shouted

"How is Kotoha now?", Ryunosuke asked

"Not so good", Mako sighed, "I've tried everything but she still silent. She has been like that for nearly an hour. Poor Kotoha. We have to do something right now. Now back to our problems, the first one is good for us so just ignored it. But the other problems….so weird….", She put her hand under her chin and think.

All of the male shinkenger was looking at Mako and wait.

Mako felt their eyes on her, "What? Don't look at me like that, I have no idea about it", said annoying

Genta smacked his forehead, "I still don't know how we can go-out and have fun while Kotoha have to stay home and training"

" How do you know that Kotoha stay home for training?", Chiaki suddenly asked

"Baka", Genta hit Chiaki's head, "If it isn't for training so Takeru make her stay home for what? To look?"

"I guess so"', He muttering, "And don't hit me like that", Chiaki rubbed his head before he hit Genta

"What did you just do?", Genta turned around and look at Chiaki angrily, "You wanna fight, huh?"

" Only if you want too, remember you hit me first!", Chiaki also look at Genta in the same way

"It is because you're baka!"

"Do not call me baka!"

"Baka!"

They look at the other angrily, their face was very close to each other.

"Are they gonna kiss?", Mako blinked and pointed at them

"If they do that, just kill me!", Mako can't help but laugh when Ryunosuke said that, "So what do we do now?"

Chiaki and Genta turned around to look at Ryunosuke

"I have no idea", Mako sighed

"Agrrrrrrrrr…..I give up", Chiaki scratched his head with both of his hand

"Yeah…me too", Genta banging his head to the wall

They both sighed

Finally, Kotoha stood up," Minna-san! Gomenasai! Don't worry about me! Please just go have fun tonight. I'm sure Tono-sama has his reason"

Everyone look at Kotoha in surprise and they circle around Kotoha immediately

"Minna-san?", Kotoha asked in confuse

"Are you okay?", Ryunosuke started

"I'm fine, don't worry", Kotoha smiled lightly

"Take-chan don't have to be so rough like that, you must be so upset", Genta comfort her

"It's okay, minna-san. Tono-sama is Tono-sama, whatever he does, he has his reason. I'll be fine, just go have fun and take a picture for me"

"You'll be fine, right Kotoha?", Chiaki asked his best friend

"Hai"

"Well…if you say so….where should we go tonight?" Genta asked enthusiastically and smiled brightly

Chiaki, Mako and Kotoha laugh while Ryunosuke asked in surprise, "How can you change so fast like that?...How about a circus? I heard that they have a show tonight", He suggested

"It's awesome", Chiaki and Genta exclaimed

The three male shinkerger dance and sing together like a kid which make Mako and Kotoha laugh lightly

Suddenly Mako turn to Kotoha, "I'm so sorry Kotoha. Today is your birthday…..", she sighed

"It's okay, Mako-san", Kotoha smiled sadly

"Don't worry, we'll bring a birthday cake for you", Mako comfort her

"Hai, Arigatou, Mako-san", Kotoha smile

Mako just smiled and nodded and then went with the other shinkerger, Kotoha watched them and whispered sadly, "Have fun, Minna!"


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training

Takeru sit calmly, spoke in his "tono" voice, "Let begin"

"Hai, Tono-sama"

Kotoha still upset because she has to celebrated her birthday in this special way. '_It's not so bad at all, Tono-sama is right here with me, he's looking at me now…' _, and with that thought, she continues to train harder and harder

"Just continue", Takeru stood up and went to the main room, leaves Kotoha alone in the backyard. She looked at her shinai and sighed," Well….At least I still have you….Tono-sama has ordered, I cannot let him down". And then, Kotoha just focus on training and forgot about her birthday

_~Meanwhile~_

Takeru was rushing to the main room to find Hikoma is sitting there waiting for him

"Tono-sama", he stood up and bowed

"Jii-san, about what I've told you, is it done?"

"Tono, just calm down, I've done it as you said", Hikoma laid the box in front of Takeru, he chuckled because he already knew what inside that box, but he pretended to ask, "Tono, today is a nice day, do you want to go out?"

Takeru cleared his throat and said, "I'm not feeling good today, you can go out if you want, don't bother Kotoha, she is training in the backyard"

"But, Tono, Kotoha's sword works is very good now, why she still have to training?...I think Chiaki is the one who need more training. Perhaps you order a wrong person?", Hikoma try to hold back his laugh and make a worry face.

Takeru still keep his cold, "Not only sword works, she also have to practice in Mojikara too, Jii-san"

"Tono, you should make Genta practice in Mojikara instead of Kotoha since his Mojikara is too bad and he have to use electric Mojikara"

Takeru can't make any reason, he get annoying, "Jii-san, don't ask too much, just go out and do not interrupt my training with Kotoha", said in his "tono" voice

"Hai, Tono, I will not come back before midnight so…. Good night, Tono-sama", Hikoma bowed before he left

Now, Takeru is sitting alone in the main room, _'So from now to midnight, Kotoha and I are alone….'_. He blushed and opened the box, _'Nice, thank you Jii-san, I owe you a lot…'_. Then he went to his room, smiled as he saw his present he has prepared for Kotoha

_~Meanwhile~_

Hikoma is walking along the street, smiled with himself, _'So Tono has grown up and found his love. His parents and I are so proud of him….But…..Since he doesn't know how to treat a girl like Kotoha, I think I have a reason to worry about him, even his plan was so obvious and so silly….Oh my Tono, you still have to learn so much, I hope Kotoha can teach you….', _Hikoma chuckled at the thought and continue to walk, _'Hope Tono success with his plan, Kotoha is a very nice girl for him…'_

_~Back to the mansion~_

"Att-chuu…", Kotoha has been training for 30 minutes now, her shirt is covered in her sweat. It's a bit cold today, but she doesn't care about it, she just keep practicing until she heard a foot step, _'Tono-sama is coming…'_

"Kotoha"

"Tono-sama", she stopped and bowed

"It's enough, come here"

"Hai"

Takeru handed her a Kimono, "Here, take it, get a shower then wear it and go to the main room, we'll practice Mojikara", He said quickly

"Hai, Tono-sama". Takeru nodded and turned around and went to the main room. Kotoha just stand there, watched him. She hold the Kimono and whispered, "Arigatou, Tono-sama"

….

After the shower, now, Kotoha have a chance to look at the Kimono clearly, it's a beautiful yellow Kimono, made of silk,_ 'Wow…it's so beautiful…do I really have to wear it to practice Mojikara?...Maybe Tono-sama give me a wrong clothes…..NO, Tono-sama is always right, he never make a mistake like this...'_, she look at the Kimono in confuse, _'But….It's too much for me…If I don't wear it, Tono-sama will not be happy…..but if I wear it…What should I do now?...Well, It's Tono-sama's order..….I guess I have to wear it now…..Tono-sama is waiting…'_


	3. Happy birthday

Chapter 3: Happy birthday

After all, Kotoha decided to wear that Kimono, _'Hope I'm not look too bad in this Kimono…'._ She shyly went to the main room, holding her hand in nervous, _'I wonder what Tono-sama would say if he saw me wear this'_

…_._

Kotoha went into the main room, the room was covered in dark, '_That's weird, where is Tono-sama…'_, then she relized that there's one soft light came from the candles on the birthday cake. But instead of looked at the cake, she just looking for Takeru, "Tono-sama….Tono-sama…"

"Happy birthday", Takeru came out from the corner and smiled which startled Kotoha and she turned to him immediately. And when he saw a gorgeous shinkenger stood in front of him, he can't held but mumbled, "You're so beautiful"

"Nani?"

"Huh?...Oh….Nothing", he blushed and looked away

She smiled lightly, "Tono-sama, this is…..", she looked at the cake

"Birthday cake"

"Tono-sama bought this for me?", she smiled in surprise and joy

"No….I mean….yes, today is your birthday….and you have trained very hard today, it's your reward…"

"Arigatou, Tono-sama", she blushed and smiled sweetly which made Takeru looked away and blushed too

"Tono-sama?"

"Huh…oh….here, come and sit, just make a wish and blow the candles"

"Hai"

They take a seat with the cake between them. Kotoha then closed her eyes and holding her hands and started to make her wish. Takeru just smiled at how cute she is now

'_I wished from now, all of my birthday will be celebrated like this so I can be with Tono-sama', _and then she blowed out the candles and smiled, "Arigatou, Tono-sama"

Takeu turned the lights on, "Uh….Tokoha.….what did you just wish?", Takeru asked in curious

"Huh?...It's nothing…", Kotoha bent down, blushed and mumbled, "It's…..just a girl's wish, Tono-sama"

"What? Girl's wish?"

Tokoha nodded shyly

"So…can you tell me?"

Kotoha just looked at him in surprise and then shook her head immediately

"O-Ok", Takeru a bit disappointed, "What are you waiting for? Cut the cake", _'Aw~man, why I can't say something less formal than that…'_

"Hai", Kotoha smiled brightly and started to cut the cake. She handed Takeru a slice of cake, even though he doesn't like cream cake, he still take it and went to his "tono" seat and slowly eats his cake. Kotoha happily take her cake and sat in front of Takeru

"Tono-sama"

"Huh?", he almost dropped his cake

"This Kimono….."

"What? You don't like it?", Takeu asked in nervous

"No, Tono-sama, of course I like it, but…it's so beautiful, it must be very expensive…."

"Uh…..It's just a bonus gift when I bought this cake, don't worry, just take it, you look beautiful in this Kimono", then he blushed as he relized what he just said

"Arigatou, Tono-sama", Kotoha also blushed too, "Tono-sama, can you buy another cake?"

"Nani? Why?"

"I want to give Mako-san a nice Kimono like this, she'll love it"

"Uh…..That's the last one, they don't have any bonus gifts now", he said quickly

"Hai", she said with a bit disappointed, "What a pity!"

Takeru sighed in relief, _'I can't believe that she just believe this with no doubt. Luckily, those big mouths have forgetten about my plan, they would ruined my plan for sure…"_

_~Flashback~_

_Takeru woke up early today and he still sleepy. He yawned, tried to open his eyes and took out his Sodophone to see a note, "Today, Kotoha's birthday, need: cake, Kimono, and new clothes for my self…". His eyes snapped open, 'Oh my god, today is Kotota's birthday…'. He stood up straight immediately , 'I have to go now…but how can i return home before the training start….ah-ha…'_

_~1 hour later~_

_Takeru was walking along the street, carrying a birthday cake and Kimono, 'Well, perfect plan, now i just have to go home and sneak in while everyone is training…'_

_But suddenly, he saw 3 familiar people walking toward him…_

"_Tono-sama", Ryunosuke exclaimed and bowed_

"_Takeru?", Chiaki and Mako asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"_

_Takeru was surprised too, "NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Are you supposed to train now?_ _Which one of you is responsible for this?"_

_Ryunosuke and Mako pointed at Chiaki immediately, "Me? Why me?"_

"'_Cause you're the one who told us that the evil Takeru has had a stormach ache and he even can't go out of his room , let took a day-off and forget about him, he couldn't do anything now, right?", Mako said quickly_

"_What? No…It's what Hikoma told me", Chiaki started to fear when he saw how angry Takeru was, "Wait, I can explain…", and then he saw Takeru is carrying something, "Hey, what's this?", he pointed at the cake_

_Takeru gulped and hide it behind him, "Nothing, just ignored it, it's not your bussiness", he walked off quickly but Ryunosuke and Mako had wrapped his shoulders, "Not so fast, Takeru", Mako said_

"_Tono-sama, what are those boxes?", Ryunosuke asked_

"_I said it's nothing", he turned around to face them, still hide the cake and Kimono behind, "No more question, now I order everyone go back to the mansion for training…"_

_Takeru didn't know that Chiaki had sneaked behind him, and then he yelled, "Oh my god, it's a birthday cake…"_

_Takeru gulped, "What are you doing?", he shouted at Chiaki_

"_A birthday cake? Let see….Hey, today is Kotoha's birthday…so that mean….", Mako exclaimed_

"_It doesn't mean anything", Takeru shouted, "...Kotoha has nothing to do with this…It's not like what you think"_

"_Is that so? So why it has "Happy birthday, Kotoha" on it", Chiaki now hiding behind Mako and laughed_

"_That's it, you're death to me, Chiaki", Takeru growled and broke into Chiaki. Chiaki held Mako's shoulder and begged, "Mako-san, save me, SAVE ME", and then Mako tried to stop Takeru, "Ryunosuke,don't just stand there, help me", she shouted _

_Ryunosuke has been thinking from when Chiaki found out the cake and he just ignored her, "Ryunosuke….What are you thinking? Don't you hear me?"_

"_Please, I want to live, I want to live"_

_Takeru and Chiaki was chasing around Mako, "This is endless", she sighed and still tried to calmed Takeru_

"_Wait a minute" Suddenly, Ryunosuke spoke out which made Chiaki and Takeru stopped running and looked at him in confuse_

"_Thank you, Ryunosuke", Mako sighed in relief_

_Ryunosuke took a long breath before said caimly, "Tono-sama has fall in love with Kotoha"_

"_Nani?", Chiaki and Mako exclaimed while Takeru blushed and looked away, "It's nonsense, you don't have any proof to said that"_

"_Exactly, I have"_

"_NANI?" ,Takeru exclaimed_

"_What is it? What is it?", Chiaki and Kotoha asked in excited while Takeru just looked at Ryunosuke and froze_

"_It's so obvious, don't you see?", Chiaki and Mako shook their head heavily. Ryunosuke sighed and slowly explained," Well, Tono-sama want to celebrate Kotoha's birthday, he want to do it alone and don't want us know it. Obviously, Tono-sama made this plan to win Kotoha's heart"_

"_Wow…wow…wow…", Chiaki and Mako exclaimed_

_Takeru blushed and shouted, "It's not like what you think, I….I just….", Takeru didn't know what to say, he ran away and left the 3 shinkerger behind_

_Chiaki laughed, "Oh my god, he love Kotoha, look at him, blush and run away? I can't believe it, that guy has feeling too?"_

_Mako smacked Chiaki's head, "He's just a person, Chiaki. Of course he has feeling too…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, i know…", Chiaki rubbed his head and mumbled, "I can't wait to tell Genta about it…I'll call him now."_

"_It's unacceptable!", Ryunosuke said which made Chiaki and Mako almost fell, "NANI?"_

"_As a Tono, he can't fall in love with his vassal, it's a rule"_

"_Are you crazy?", Chiaki shouted_

"_No, i'm not. As a samura, I'll not let it happen", Ryunosuke said and chased after Takeru_

"_Oh no, we have to stop him", Mako started to run as fast as she could to catch Ryunosuke_

"_Aw~man, why that guy always have to follow those stupid rules, I'm so sick with it", Chiaki run after Mako and took out his Sodophone to call Genta and told him to go to the Shiba mansion immediately_

_~10 minutes later~_

_Takeru got home and quickly changed his clothes and check the cake, it has been ruined while he ran,' Oh no,not the cake...what should I do now...I can't just go out again...Ah-ha...Jii-san...'. And then hide his stuffs and then went to the backyard to found Kotoha was still practicing with her shinai. He watched Kotoha in silence for a while and found out that she's not good at attack the left side of the dummy_

"_Here, it should be like this", he said which startled Kotoha_

"_T-Tono-sama"_

_He stood behind Kotoha, wrapped his arms around her and took her hands to fixed her position, "That should do it"_

_Kotoha blushed and mumbled, "Arigatou, Tono-sama"_

_Takeru also blushed too, "Just continue", and then he quickly went to the main room, took his seat and tried to calm his mind_

"_TONO", Ryunosuke rushed into the main room and exclaimed which startled Takeru", "YOU CAN'T…..uhmmmm…uhmmmm….", Ryunosuke couldn't finish his line because Mako and Chiaki had ran in and covered his mouth_

"_I can't what?", Takeru asked in confuse_

"_Uhm….UHM…", Ryunosuke tried to speak and get out of Chiaki and Mako's hands but it's useless, they had blocked his arms too_

"_It's nothing, Takeru", Mako looked at him and smiled_

"_Yeah…we're just playing around, don't bother", Chiaki said which made Ryunosuke looked at him with the "what-are-you-doing" look and turned to Takeru and shook his head heavily_

"_Nani? Mako, Chiaki, release him, let him speak", Takeru said calmly_

"_No, not this time"_

"_Nani?", Takeru made his way to helped Ryunosuke, "That's my order, let him speak"_

"_But Takeru…", Mako tried to protest_

"_No buts", Takeru gave his final look and started to free Ryunokuke_

_Suddenly, Genta broke into the main room which startled all of them, "I'M HERE, I'M HERE."_

"_Genta?", Takeru asked in surprised_

"_A little help here", Chiaki exclaimed_

_Genta saw what they're doing, he still didn't know what to do, but then he decided to knocked __Ryunosuke_ out. Genta hit Ryunosuke with his sushi box which made he fell on the floor and fainted

"_Thanks, Genta", Mako and Chiaki sighed in relief_

"_Genta, what are you doing?", Takeru looked at Ryunosuke then looked at Genta_

"_That should make him silent for a while, now what did you want to tell me, Chiaki?", Genta asked in curious_

"_Takaru has fallen in love with Kotoha", Chiaki exclaimed_

"_Nani?", Genta shouted, "Take-chan is in love?"_

"_Chiaki, I'll kill you", Takeru get angry and came to Chiaki_

"_Save me first", Chiaki whispered_

"_OH...Okay", Genta and Mako now tried to stop an angry Takeru. Takeru raised his hands to reached to Chiaki but it's useless, "LET GO OFF ME"_

"_Sorry Take-chan, not now", Genta smiled, "Continues, Chiaki"_

_Chiaki nodded and told Genta everything while Takeru could only looked at him angrily, "I swear I'll kill you, Chiaki"_

_After Chiaki finished, Genta couldn't hide his __excitement __and beamed, "IT'S AWESOME". Takeru just went to his seat, feeling hopeless. Genta stood next to Takeru and nuzzled his best friend shoulder, "Take-chan, don't be shy"_

"_It's not like what he said", Takeru looked away_

"_Yeah, I know", Genta nodded," Do you want me to help you to win Kotoha's heart?"_

"_Great idea", Mako exclaimed, "Takeru, since you're used to be a cold Tono, we can have you to fix this"_

"_I do not need your helps and I'm not in love with Kotoha", Takeru almost shouted_

"_Yes, you are", Genta teased_

"_Genta, stop it", said annoying Takeru_

_Genta, Mako and Chiaki busted out laughing_

_Suddenly, Hikoma came in and saw Takeru's hopeless face, "Tono, what wrong?"_

_Takeru just looked at him and shook his head_

"_Take-chan has found his love", Genta said enthusiastically, "He love Kotoha"_

"_And he want to celebrate her birthday all by himsefl and win her heart tonight", Chiaki laughed_

"_Is this true, Tono?", Hikoma turned to him and smiled in surprise, "This's great. Finally, you've grown up, Tono"_

"_Jii-san, you too?", he said weakly_

"_Tono, now I know why you have to listen Kotoha played flute every single night before you go to bed", Hikoma smacked his forehead and laughed_

"_Wow, that what I didn't know", Mako said in surprised_

_Takeru blushed and looked away, "It's not like what you think", he said weakly_

_They busted out laughing again. Suddenly, Ryunosuke stood up and shouted, "TONO, YOU CAN'T LOVE YOUR VASSAL. IT'S A RULE"_

"_Oh no", Mako muttered_

"_Oh crap", Chiaki smacked his forehead_

"_NANI?", Genta almost fell_

_Hikoma sighed while Takeru just asked himsefl, 'It's a rule?'_

_Suddenly, the bell of the gap sensor rang_

"_Gendoushu", Takeru stood up, "Minna, call Kotoha and let go"_

"_Hai"_

_After the other shinkenger had left, Takeru whispered to Hikoma, "Jii-san, I need your help...'_

_..._

_They had battled with a Ayakashi that sucked people's memories. And lucky for Takeru, the Ayakashi had sucked Chiaki, Mako, Genta and Ryunosuke that recent memories so they didn't remember anything about Takeru's plan before the Shinkenger defeat him._

_~End of flashback~_

From there, the two spent their time eating and talking, both enjoying each other's company. But unlucky for them, there're 5 people hide behind the door and they has seen everything, they smiled happily for Takeru and Kotoha...except one

**NOTE: Sorry guys, i'm kinda busy now so the last chapter will not be done anytime soon. I'll finish this story as soon as i can. Thanks^^**


End file.
